


魔法师的护身符

by 花に嵐 (c2h2wen0513)



Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [13]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2h2wen0513/pseuds/%E8%8A%B1%E3%81%AB%E5%B5%90
Summary: 新立海系列，2003.08双魔王越洋电话梗，白不二前提的植物组。玄学小故事。
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Fuji Shuusuke, Yukimura Seiichi & Fuji Shuusuke
Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657549
Kudos: 2





	魔法师的护身符

不二在立海高中部参加入学考试的最后一天，幸村和真田去寻他。

春寒料峭的二月份，外地前来考试的学生们大多数都身着私服。不二也不例外，身上穿的不是青学那身朴素之极的学生装，而是件浅米色的长大衣，外加一条灰豆绿的格子围巾，拎着书包和小行李箱安安静静往校门口一站，在来来往往的人流中几乎没什么存在感。

他头发比世界杯结束时又长了些，围巾又遮住了小半张脸，若不是穿着本校制服的幸村和真田一路把视线和窃窃私语也一块引了过来，没人会注意到靠在校门边玩着手机等人的日本青年队成员、青春学园的天才。

而对于三人而言，看惯了彼此身穿运动服、肩背网球包的选手模样，以学生的身份见面倒也是一种新奇的体验。幸村接过不二还给他的一叠备考资料，打趣地问：“立海的考试比之青学，感觉难度如何？”

不二冲他笑笑：“是要难一些，但直觉告诉我一切顺利的概率是99.9%。”

“……剩下那0.1%呢？”

“试卷遗失、阅卷老师录错名字、学校名录系统故障之类的？”不二一偏头，丝毫不自觉这种对于中学男生来说过于可爱的动作让偷偷看他的视线又增加了几道，“你知道我的人生里没有百分之百，那太无趣了。”

一旁真田的额头上仿佛挂下了三条肉眼可见的黑线。

“也就是说，欢迎加入立海，周助。”幸村笑起来，伸出手和对方握了握，“要不要一起吃个饭？有带便当什么的吗？”

“凉太的姐姐给我做了三明治，”不二指了指身边的行李箱，“因为今天不会再回他们家，带便当的话，没办法把盒子还回去了呢。”

“那一起来吧，”幸村转身，“这个季节空中花园会有点冷，不过，我们可以去我最喜欢的温室。”

“打算什么时候出发？”在温室的休息区吃饭时不二问。

“应该是开春……吧。”幸村的筷子顿了一下，“休学手续已经办好了，希望一年的时间够用，这样回来我不至于变成你们的后辈。”他看了一眼不二，“……怎么了？”

“没，只是突然……觉得仿佛之前也在哪听过这句话。”不二摇了摇头，把那阵莫名其妙的怔忪甩开，从衣袋里掏出一个东西递给幸村，“这个，送你的。”

幸村接过来，发现是个布制的御守，做工不能算糟但也只是普普通通，浅紫的素色布面上没有任何表明来历的字样。

“这个……”他翻来覆去地看了看，突然问，“莫非是你做的？”

“借助了姐姐的力量呢。”不二回答得模棱两可，“不过我可以保证，里面没有任何不能带上飞机的违禁成分哦。”

“……谢谢，那就却之不恭了。”幸村小心地将它揣进口袋，“我会好好珍惜的。”

等到樱花初绽、不二跟他的新队友们一起踏入高中部网球部的大门、并迅速实施了占领计划时，幸村已经远在大洋彼岸了。

观察期的保守治疗相对轻松，反过来说也就约等于比较无聊。接受疗程之余的大部分时间被他用来自学高一的课程——由于优异的学业成绩和带领中学网球部斩获的荣誉，学校特批他只要能够通过学年末的考试，就可以正常升入高中二年级。

可就算刨除自学和定期与家人视频联络的时间，他的空闲还是太多了——就像全力运转的精密仪器突然断电，这种落差让幸村精市一时无法习惯。这也是他讨厌长期入院的原因之一，这种隐形的焦虑和压力并不利于——那位看护师女士是怎么说的来着？“保持心情愉快”？

按捺下心头难以言表的烦躁，他拿起放在床头的手机。真田、柳和不二都会定期发来邮件问候近况，但前两个人有志一同地从不在邮件里提到网球部相关的事情，或许是顾虑他分心劳累？只有不二会不避讳地就某些事情征求他的意见，因此邮件也经常格外长。

毫无疑问，不二周助在解读和把握人心的方面有着无与伦比的敏锐，也正因如此，他才会选择对方代替他梳理和引领一支人员超过三位数的队伍——或者不如说，单看这个方面的话，真田和柳都不是合适的人选。

但在另外某些实务工作上——比如如何动态调整练习菜单，安排好一场友谊赛，在预选赛事里挑选非正选的上场队员，或者和他校的部长联络感情从而获得管理层面的情报——不二的经验确实缺乏得可怕，即使是U17尖端的理论学习也无法完全弥补他从未担任过部长甚至副部长的实操差距。

幸村读完了他的邮件，微微叹了口气看了看时间，在内心换算了一下和日本的时差，打开Line找出不二的名字，又犹豫了一下，还是拨出了语音通话。

语音很快接通了。

“……精市？”不二略显惊讶的声音带着点电流声在清晨的阳光里响起来，“呃，早安？有什么事吗？”

“没什么特别的，”语气平静得毫无破绽，幸村突然想给自己点个赞。“我看了你的邮件……现在方便讲话吗？”

“可以啊，反正我一个人住，没什么不方便的……你稍等我关一下水龙头。”

“……刚吃完晚饭？”

“是啊，自己住就是这点不好，做饭是没问题啦但我讨厌洗碗……”

……真的是自然得不能更自然的对话了。

“那好，”幸村不自觉地笑起来，“不着急，在对你进行长篇大论的培训之前，我也先去给自己倒杯茶吧。”

没有更多地询问对方的意见，他们默契地保留了这个通话的习惯。

时间一般是每个周三和周日的早晨，由时间比较自由的幸村发起——其他日子的这个时间，他也会和家里人通话，偶尔也会打给真田。

周三适合回顾前半周的计划和执行情况，及时做出调整和修改；而周日除了安排一周的规划则更多地是在闲聊——对于周末通常回东京家里过的不二来说，这也不失为一个分散离家忧郁症（？）的有效手段：他们聊关东区逐渐推进的赛程，聊那些既是国家队友又是校赛对手的老朋友们的近况，各种小道消息和八卦，以及……

“我还是搞不懂到底这群家伙为什么非得用这个……奇怪的称号？”不二第一百零一次向幸村抱怨，“只有这个他们死都不肯听我的话！就算没有一个厉害的外号就没法在贵校生存，‘魔法师’到底哪里不好了？”

“唔，”幸村托着茶杯第一百次回答，“我觉得还是因为冲击度不够吧？和立海的‘辉夜殿下’比起来的话。周助你说呢？”

“精市！！！”

对面气急败坏的叫喊令他开怀地笑出声来。

医疗中心花园里的姹紫嫣红被浓郁的绿意替代时，幸村第一次在阳光正好的午后，拨出了对不二的语音邀请。

这不是他们例行通话的日子，时间上也有些晚了。对面没有马上接听，他心不在焉地等着。

等待音响了几声，出乎意料地，不二没多久就接了起来。

“喂，精市？”他的声音十分轻快，听上去还没有睡，“午安，你这是才看到我的邮件吗？有没有先打给弦一郎——”

幸村一怔。

“不，今天我还没查邮件，我是说……”他想了想，慢慢露出一个微不可查的笑容，“看来，这是有好消息要告诉我了？”

“……你怎么了？出什么事了吗？”似乎是察觉到什么，不二的声音也停顿了一下，突然反问。

“没什么，你先说。”他坚持道。

“今天是全国大赛的决赛日啊，精市。”

带着微微电流声的柔和嗓音仿佛近在咫尺。

“我们赢了，冠军是立海。……幸不辱命，部长大人。”

也许是各种因素的突然共鸣，一股潮热猛地涌上他的眼睛。

“……谢谢。”他低声说，声音里带着自己都没有察觉到的些微颤抖。

“谢谢你，周助……”

“所以你大半夜不肯睡就是为了守着接幸村的电话，并且第一时间告知他这个伤透我心的消息——”

另一个熟悉的关西腔男中音突然从离话筒很近的位置响起，结结实实骇了幸村一跳。

“我真的会吃醋哦不二——”

“白石？！”幸村忍不住伸手按了按心口——一瞬间他觉得自己心跳过速，那点突如其来的感动和感伤都被吓得飞到了九霄云外，“你们两个在一块？……决赛当晚双方部长夜不归宿？够大胆的啊……”

“没有，他在我家呢。”不二的声音挪远了点，夹杂着模糊的“蔵琳别闹手机还我”和“也不知道是谁故意安排针对我的阵容害我现在手都还在痛——”。

“…………这就见家长了难道不是比夜不归宿进度还快？！”

“只是请他一起吃个饭而已，”夺回手机的不二语气里的无辜简直要溢出话筒，“姐姐说想见识一下敢于在全世界的摄像头面前带我‘私奔’的活的勇士。”

“喂你可没告诉我今天这顿饭是这个性质的！”白石在他身后小声哀嚎。

“想瞒过我姐可不容易，她段位比我高。”不二自顾自地笑，“裕太也已经知道了，我告诉他的，不然这个傻子早就挨揍了……你还有什么遗言要留吗？”最后一句的声音转了个方向，显然是在问白石。

“我该自请去睡客房的，”白石的语气是浮夸的沉痛，“现在的话，可能只好提前考虑墓碑上该刻点什么了。”

“那还真是遗憾，我会为你默哀三秒并替你照顾好我们家周助的。”

“幸村精市你够了啊！”

“说真的，白石，”幸村的手指条件反射地轻轻敲打着手机背面，

“你得好好对他。”

“那还用说，”电话对面的大阪人语气平常得仿佛是在谈论天气，

“在这点上我可很有信心自己是全国冠军啊。”

“就贫吧你……”不二的声音小小的，幸村隔空想象了一下他这位好友满脸通红的样子，觉得这种偶尔的娱乐活动果然还是十分有趣，也就默认了对方匆忙而并不高明的转移话题“精市你到底是有什么事？”

“……早上得到的通知，”他低低叹息了一声，“准备工作都完成了……我明天手术。”

电话那头一下子安静下来。

“……一定没问题的，”过了好一会儿不二才说，“那个护身符……还带着吗？”

“嗯，我每天都随身携带。”

“那就可以了，”少年的语气里有种奇异的轻盈，“因为，魔法是站在我们这边的啊[1]。”

“……那是什么？”

“……那是啥啊？”

幸村和白石异口同声地问。

“……是首歌。”不二无语，“你们的重点……”

“我突然对你在音乐方面的广泛涉猎十分好奇，”幸村换了只手拿电话，“是什么样的歌，可以唱给我们听听吗？”

“……请允许我郑重地谢绝！”

“真无情啊，周助……”他带着一点难以言说的情绪半真半假地戏谑道，“想象一下，万一这是我最后的请求，而你残忍拒绝了我——”

“……精市！”

“幸村！”

两声不赞同的叫喊同时响起。

“……开玩笑的。”他叹了口气，“抱歉，恐怕我的幽默感也跌停到白石水准了。”

“……我是不是可以合理怀疑你们每次打电话都要例行黑我？”

“……等回来之后唱给你听。”

“说真的？”

“当然。……我们还会有很长的时间呢，一首歌算什么？”

幸村的意识再次从黑暗中苏醒时，橘红的阳光正洒满了他的房间。

从窗户和光线的方向，他判断已经是傍晚。身体还有些僵硬，没有什么力气，他尝试着支起上身，按动了床边的呼叫铃。

胖胖的看护师女士很快赶了过来，带着美国人特有的大惊小怪要他躺下再多休息一阵。

你昏睡了三天啦，她说，手术中的排斥反应很严重，我们差点以为你会撑不过去……可是突然间所有指标都转好了，之后一切就都很顺利。

真的，只能用奇迹来解释——白衣服的女性在胸口画了个十字，Yukimura先生一定是被神眷顾着的。

……可以请您帮我拿一下手机吗？幸村低声说，我想和家人和朋友报个平安。

看护师女士连声答应，拉开了床头柜的抽屉，下一秒却低声惊叫起来：

哎呀，这个……是什么？怎么好像弄坏了？

看护师走后幸村靠坐在床头，手机放在腿上，不二送给他的御守躺在左手心。

淡紫色的布面上裂开了一长条口子，就像被人粗暴地用锐器划破，露出衬布和内容物……里面似乎夹了一张纸。

他小心地将同样几乎被割成两半的纸片拈出来，一些细碎的粉末随之纷纷落下。他用手指拨弄了一下，那似乎是一些植物风干或者炙烤后的碎屑和灰烬。

方形的白色纸片整整齐齐地折成一个小信封，正面用纤细的字迹写着一句英文：如果拿到它的不是Seiichi Yukimura，请不要拆阅，并协助销毁它，十分感谢。

他拆开了信封。

“——致精市。

其实还是比较希望你不会看到这个……那样就说明没有遇到威胁到你的危险。

这个是我做的，因为力量有限，姐姐说只能抵挡一次厄运。她来做或许效果会更强一些，但因为不如我熟悉你，抵御的准确度会打折扣。

……咒术真的很复杂，其实我也不太有信心，但只要有一点筹码都还是加上比较好，对吧？

一定会平安无事的，我们都在等着你回来。

Der Traum wird wahr. Der Sieg ist unser.[2]”

落款是一个奇怪的花体字型拼成的“F.S”。

“…………”

仿佛能够点燃一切的夕阳中，幸村精市垂着头，缓慢地把薄薄的纸条握在掌心，无声地笑了起来。

——魔法是不是站在我这边，我不知道……

——可是，魔法师是站在我这边的……只要这样就足够了啊。

——————魔法师的护身符 END——————

后续是幸村当年没有赶上U17的选拔，然后冬天比赛期间突然抱着一大捧花出现在应援席，把花束往真田怀里一塞先去抱了不二（。）

真田白石：？？？

总之就是一条欺负傻女婿的支线故事x

**Author's Note:**

> 引用歌词：
> 
> [1]出自K2 SOUND《fairy stage》。并不是能随意在人前演唱的歌曲，至于某人为什么会听过这种类型的那一定是因为裕太小朋友（裕太：？？？）  
> [2]出自小林未郁《ThreeFiveNineFour》。德语，意思是“梦想终会成真 胜利属于我们”。


End file.
